


Double Time (The Final Chapter)

by Cutiejea



Series: Double Life (Sportarobbie Superhero AU!) [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dad Robbie Rotten, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), M/M, Sportacus (LazyTown) Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Summary: The wish can’t last forever and Maggi (Sportacus) has to choose if he sacrifices his life or Robbie’s. This is part 3 of the Double Life Saga





	Double Time (The Final Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: NSWF, Language, Violence
> 
> Inspired from the Song: I Don’t Want To Live Forever and Dearly Departed
> 
> Word count: 4853

It’s wedding day.

The church is filled with friends and family of the soon-to-be wedded couple. After months of preparation, the wedding of university student Maggi and LazyTown’s inventor Glanni/Robbie Glaepur is about to happen. Both are really nervous as they’re about to leave their lives as eligible bachelors. There have been a few gay weddings in town, and pretty much, LazyTown was accepting of it, except for some of the older generation. The hate has somewhat slightly impacted Robbie’s reputation when the news was released but it didn’t both him since there are other gay rich billionaires that exist in the world, and some are going to the wedding.

Before the engagement, Robbie went to the nursing home where Maggi’s father, Ithro was staying. Still ill but doing well. He asked for his blessing to marry his son and was hesitant. As a former hero and an elf, he can sense that he means bad news to his son. He tested him by reading the sacred elven text which was a spell to summon family ancestors of both he and Ithro’s, to see if their family history would clash interest (complicated stuff). Robbie and Maggi are the only ones that clashed which made Ithro more suspicious but accepted in the end. Ithro wanted to place a curse to Robbie, more for insurance in case he hurts Maggi in any way but it seems like something else is protecting him from elven magic… Maggi’s wish.

Maggi hasn’t told anyone that they’re living in an alternate timeline, living through Maggi’s wish to save Robbie from Anton Poldark’s gun. Since then, he kept this a secret from everyone, from Robbie, from Stephanie, from his family… no one knows. Maybe it was better that way, to live of this timeline without shattering reality. Sadly, not a lot of time remains as the crystal begins to crack. Once it breaks, the wish is undone and Robbie dies and Maggi becomes mortal. This has to be the biggest secret he has to keep aside about his superpowers.

Maggi sometimes wonders what has changed and stayed the same in this timeline. Did Poldark still come to LazyTown? Did he and Robbie had sex, but as Sportacus? Or is it just his ideal relationship. Just by looking at the internet, it turns out that Poldark died to save Titania so it means that the Number 9 crystal belongs to someone else… or shattered along with Poldark’s sacrifice. It’s unknown.

Maggi looks at his crystal and the cracks are slowly getting visible. It’s unknown to why or how it’s happening but it makes sense since his wish is too big for one tiny crystal to grant. It rewrote history to protect Robbie, he wanted to prevent Robbie’s death from happening. But just seeing the cracks alone isn’t just indicating when time is up, slowly, the world is phasing in and out, timelines clashing between what’s happening and what should have been. Robbie has been seeing visions of blood on his hands and body and he thought it was stress that’s causing these hallucinations, despite the fact he could feel the wetness of the blood. Stephanie’s memories started to clash between the two timelines in her dreams that she becomes confused on which is real or not since both felt true. It won’t be long till the effects become permanent. 

Maggi and Robbie are both getting ready in their hotel rooms. It was agreed and decided that Robbie will be waiting at the altar and Sportacus will be walking down with his father right beside him. In Maggi’s room, Stephanie watches as her best friend get ready.

“Maggie, you look handsome” she says.

“Are you sure?” Maggi asks.

“Are you nervous?” Stephanie asks.

“Kind of… yeah” he says.

He walks towards her and gives her a hug, thanking her for being there by his side for a long time since high school.

“Robbie is so lucky to have you” Stephanie say.

Flashbacks and quick vision appear after she says that. Memories of seeing Sportacus in the Glaepur Industries building, holding Robbie’s bleeding body. She pushes way and hold her head for a bit. Maggi looks down and sees more cracks slightly appearing on his necklace.

“Stephanie, are you ok?” Maggi asks as he go grabs an apple from the fruit basket.

“Yeah… I… I… just have a headache…” she answers. “Probably from the stress from the tour”.

Maggi throws the apple towards her and she catches it and gives it a bite. The fruit helped her recover for a bit. She leaves the room just so she can go to the church where Trixie will be waiting for her. Maggi sees his friend leaving the room and as the door closes, he looks at the crystal once more and the cracks started to fade again.

Meanwhile at the altar, Robbie is feeling nervous. Finally, the day has come and yet it feels like Dr Rotten will emerge in the middle of the ceremony. Right next to him is Maggi’s uncle, Auvrin who walks up right next to him.

“Excited kid?” Auvrin asks.

“I’m ok I guess” Robbie answers. “Just nervous”.

“Don’t worry kid! You’ll pull through” Auvrin replies.

Robbie continues to wait till his guts begin to hurt a bit. He sees tiny drips of blood appearing in his tuxedo but after closing his eyes, it was gone, like it was just a dream.

A few minutes later and it’s the ceremony. Music starts to play and people walk down the aisle. Maggi then appears with his father walking right next to him. He sees his future husband-to-be at the altar and both face each other once he arrives to the front. The priest starts the ceremony and the couple won’t stop facing each other. None of them thought this day would come, especially since they’re both living in double lives as both lovers and arch enemies.

Then came the vows.

“Maggi. Before I met you, I had everything. I was a genius. I had power. I had money and wealth. But the one thing I didn’t have was somebody to love. My parents died and I was all alone. Then I met you, a kid with nothing and working in ‘questionable’ conditions just to make ends meet. And yet you’re able to love someone like me not just because of my reputation, but for who I’ve been trying to hide for plenty of years. You’ve taught me how to love”. Robbie says before he gets the rings off Pixel. “I, Glanni Glaepur, take you Maggi, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part”

“Robbie, I was a poor kid. I just want to help people when I can yet help myself survive. My entire life is filled with complications and things that I don’t understand. Even the idea of us has been a huge complication for me. It’s hard but we can’t seem to be apart. I can’t offer you plenty of things but I can offer you my undying affections and protection” says Maggi then Trixie gives him the ring. “I, Maggi, take you Glanni Glaepur, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part”

“I now announce you husband and husband” the priest says. “The grooms may kiss”.

Maggi and Robbie finally kiss in front of everyone.

Reception celebrations happened. The two grooms shared the first dance and just enjoyed the celebration as usual. Both then leave and they are on their way to their honeymoon in Paris. The newlyweds go to different landmarks and sightseeing destinations, holding hands and never letting them go.

Then came their first night as husbands.

This is when history starts to repeat itself.

Robbie wants to know what having sex with an elf is like and similar dialogue was said during the night.

“Are you sure you want to do this Robbie?” Maggi asked as he looks at his necklace, seeing that the cracks are appearing. “I need this power to save lives, not for your kinky fuckery”.

“Come on Mags” Robbie said as he wrapped his arms around Maggi’s shirtless body. “Just for one night”.

“But Robbie” Maggi says. “Shouldn’t we do it as… me and you?”

“Listen, after tonight, we no longer have to do it anymore” Robbie begs. “I just wanted to know how fucking an elf is like”.

Robbie goes towards Maggi and kisses him on the lips.

“For me?” Robbie asks.

“Fine” Maggi said. “Just… let go of me would you. Transformation may burn you”.

Robbie moved to the bed and Maggi threw his necklace to the air, triggering his transformation. He transformed into the superhero outfit with the 10 insignia appearing on his chest. Robbie got to see his boyfriend transform with his own eyes. The transformation ended when Sportacus did his signature pose.

Since Maggi has experienced this before in the original timeline, he knows that he must be able to control himself. However, tonight was special and decided to let go of control. He’s decided to do something different, something that Robbie would enjoy. He summoned rope and tied up his husband on the bed. As he continues to do so, the superhero outfit begins to fade and blue leather straps started to appear, revealing more skin.

“Do you want to have some fun… Dr Rotten?” Sportacus asks as he ties his husband up.

“What?” Robbie asks and soon Dr Rotten emerges. “I see you want to fuck me instead of your husband”.

“I married to both of you. And I know you’re the living embodiment of Glanni’s… darkest desired” Sportacus says.

“Is the elf turning dark?” Dr Rotten taunts.

Sportacus went towards the tied up villain and began to make out with him on the bed. Sportacus went rough, grab holds on Robbie’s clothes and tears them away with one grip. He pins the tied up villain and beings to move down to Dr Rotten’s throbbing erection.

“Sportacus… what… this isn’t you” Robbie says as he tries to fight Dr Rotten’s control.

He knew this was no longer Sportacus or Maggi. It was someone much, much darker. Part of Robbie is scared but the other half is getting turned on. Sportacus notices Robbie getting scared that he toned the persona down to make sure his partner was ok.

“Is this ok?” Sportacus asks before he proceeds.

“Yes” Robbie gasps without hesitation.

The night then progresses then…

[Insert Sex here]

After a night of passionate lovemaking as their alternate personas, the two returned to their ‘normal’ forms and made out naked on the bed. Maggi’s golden hair lands on Robbie’s face and he moves them aside just to see Maggi’s smile.

“Did… you like that?” Maggi asks.

“I know I used to pay for your services, but this one has to be the best” Robbie answers.

The two continue to make out and Robbie bites Maggi’s lip. Robbie and Maggi cuddle up in bed and went to sleep. As the run rises for the next day, the two stare at each other with a smile in both of their faces. Neither of them want to leave the bed.

The trip continues to go well. He and Robbie travelled to places that they’ve never been to. But as time progressed, the wish started to fade off quicker, to the point where a few people are starting to remember their life in the alternate timeline. One afternoon in the hotel, while Robbie does bits of his business works, Maggi received a call from Iceland.

It was Auvrin.

“Hello?” Maggi answers.

“Magnuskar, go to Iceland… NOW!” Auvrin demands. “Or at least straight after the honeymoon!”

“Is everything alright?” Maggi asks.

“No it’s not! But I tell you now, it’s urgent!” Auvrin says.

“How ur-“ Maggi asks.

“It’s about your damn crystal!” Auvrin yells till he hangs up.

Maggi’s face is filled with shock and surprise. He has no idea how to respond. Robbie sees Maggi upset and walks up to him.

“Is everything alright?” Robbie asks.

“I… I…” Maggi stutters. “I think something bad has happened to the family in Iceland… and I need to visit my uncle”

“Is your uncle ok?” Robbie asks.

“I don’t know” Maggi lies.

The two was silent and Robbie returns to the laptop.

“How long do you need to be away for?” Robbie asks.

“A month I think” Sportacus says as he’s still confused on what just happened.

Without knowing more of the details, Robbie decides for Maggi to travel to Iceland immediately as it seems very important. Maggi didn’t want to accept but Robbie knows how important family is, especially since Maggi still has his and Robbie is on his own. Maggi hated lying to his Robbie, especially during the honeymoon. Maggi looks down at his crystal and sees more of the cracks being more visible.

The next day, it was Maggi’s trip to Iceland. The couple are at the departures gate and have to now part ways.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” Robbie asks.

“My uncle, he’s very traditional when it comes to stuff like this” Maggi says. “I think this is a journey for me to do on my own”.

The two hugged longer than they should as Robbie doesn’t like seeing Maggi on his own, despite him being a superelf. Robbie sniffed Maggi’s hair for one last time since he wouldn’t get the chance to smell it again for a month.

“If I had the technology, I would try to replicate the smell of your hair for my own” Robbie whispers in Maggi’s ear with sexual undertones in it.

Maggi pulls Robbie’s clothing and makes out with him for one last time. His hands grasps his hair while he also grabs Robbie’s body to pull him closer to his. The kiss was nice but Robbie starts to get visions of the alternate timeline. When he kissed Anton Poldark and seeing his break up with Maggi on the rooftop. The two pull apart and Robbie’s face was filled with confusion and fear.

“Is everything ok?” Maggi asks.

“It’s fine” Robbie lies. “I think… it’s work stress. You know, people knowing about us and such, affects the company a bit you know”.

“Are you… ashamed?” Maggi asks.

“I’m not actually” Robbie answers.

“I’ll be back soon” Maggi says as he gives Robbie a final kiss.

Maggi waves at the entry of departures and he’s gone. Robbie sees his boyfriend for one last time and as he walks away, memories of him finding Maggi and seeing he’s missing started to play. The fear that Maggi leaving him for his own reasons came back to Robbie and the effects were stronger than the other hallucinations he had.

“Dr Rotten… what… what are you doing?” Robbie asks, thinking it was his alter ego trying to take control.

No response.

ICELAND

Maggi soon arrives to Iceland and his uncle Aruvin picks him up. They didn’t talk and they immediately go to his house over at Selfoss. Both went to the library filled with Ancient Elven text and lock the door.

“Ok Magnuskar, show me your crystal” Aruvin says.

Maggi showed the crystal that’s attached to his necklace and the cracks are slowly appearing and disappearing. Aruvin looks through his collection if past elves knew anything or wrote down stuff that resembles the situation while Maggi just stands in fear.

“Uncle, I… I…” Maggi stutters.

“Not now kid!” Aruvin interrupts. “I sensed there was something odd going on but I never expect that it come from you”.

“Uncle…” Maggi tries to talk again.

Aruvin opens a chapter about wishes grated from the crystal. It has records of all the wishes made by past heroes and none of them has something to do with Maggi’s situation until text appears on the page that now records what Maggi has wished.

“Magnuskar… what did you do?” Auvrin ask.

“I… I…” Maggi stutters. “I wished for Robbie to get better. To undo death to him. Uncle! I didn’t want him to die”

“No, you did more than that!” Auvrin says. “Your wish did more than that. You undo the timeline starting from Poldark, making him being able to save Titania, costing his life. You changed time! How is that even possible?”  
“The gem says I have a pure heart to have it granted” Maggi answers. “But why is the wish temporary?”

“Because it shouldn’t be! Your wish is too big unless…” Auvrin argues. “A sacrifice”.

“What?” Maggi asks.

“Mangnuskar, what did you really wish for?” Auvrin asks.

“I wanted Robbie to live. I wished for a better ending for not just me but for also for Poldark” Maggi confesses. “I just didn’t want to see what happened to Robbie”.

“Magnus… listen to me” Auvrin says as he puts his hands on Maggi’s shoulders. “Your wish is being undone. It’s too big for it to stay. At some point soon, both timelines will clash and only one will dominate. You have a choice. You can either live but this timeline will shatter and Robbie dies. Or you can sacrifice your life and let the wish continue and Robbie lives”.

“Is there a third option?” Maggi asks.

“THERE IS NOT THIRD OPTION!!!” Auvrin yells. “I’m sorry Maggi, but a wish like that can’t last for long. Usually they’re made for closure, to help you move on but I guess time is up”.

Maggi looks down at the books on the table, hoping to see if one of them could find a loophole but there isn’t. He has to sacrifice either his or Robbie’s life.

Maggi returns back to LazyTown where his husband waits at their apartment. Despite Robbie being able to afford a better place to stay for both of them, the apartment holds so much sentimental value for the hero. The two kissed and Maggi asks Robbie to sit down.

He tells Robbie what was going on, about this was all a wish and how both timelines are clashing. He also explains how Robbie might be getting side effects from this like memory retrieval and hallucinations of bleeding, even feeling the pain of the gunshot on where it used to be. Robbie first didn’t believe but by the moment Maggi begins to cry and show the cracks on the crystal, he starts to believe Maggi’s words.

“So… in another timeline, I’m dead?” Robbie asks.

“No, you were about to die” Maggi answers.

“And you couldn’t save me because of a Russian super-elf?” Robbie asks while Maggi nods in silence.

“So, what will happen next?” Robbie asks.

“Its either you or I die” Maggi answers. “There is no third option. If I die, the crystal moves on to a new hero and this timeline stays”.

“But if I die, you live but Poldark will be back and you would no longer have your powers anymore” Robbie says.

“What am I going to do?” Maggi asks.

Suddenly a gun click was heard and it was Robbie… or in this case, Dr Rotten pointing the weapon at the sadden hero.

“Robb-“ Maggi says in fear.

“You know he can’t hear you right” Dr Rotten interrupts, leaving Maggi silent. “I should have done this a long time ago when all this painful bleeding bullshit started to happen” 

“Done what?” Maggi asks.

“Don’t play dumb! We both know you need to die” Dr Rotten says.

“Wait… I thought we’d find…” Maggi says before he gets interrupted again.

“You said there was no other way. And I know you wouldn’t hurt Glanni” Dr Rotten says.

“But Robbie will get hurt after the action has been done!” Maggi says.

“He doesn’t have to come back either!” Dr Rotten exclaims. “I can take over the entire body! Glanni Glaepur will be no more!”.

“I thought you wanted to protect Robbie!” Maggi asks.

“It’s survival elf!” Dr Rotten says.

“Wait… can I… say goodbye to my husband?” Maggi asks. “I know he’d want to say goodbye”.

“Don’t play tricks with me” Dr Rotten says.

“No, I just… I just want to say goodbye to him for one last time” Maggi pleads as the villain still points the gun to his nemesis. “Please. I just need closure”.

“Fine” Dr Rotten responds. “But you have 24 hours!”

Dr Rotten vanishes off Robbie’s face and he returns to his normal state but with a headache. He is then kissed by Maggi spontaneously. 

“Mags… what’s going on?” Robbie moans as Maggi kisses the guy’s neck.

“Shut up” Maggi says as the two go to the bedroom.

Maggi pushes Robbie down the bed and strips off all his clothes. Both are then naked and underneath the covers.

[Insert sex here] – you’re dealing with someone who can’t write accurate sex scenes ok.

Maggi and Robbie both have their arms wrapped around each other. Both scared on what happens next, especially for Maggi since Dr Rotten won’t hesitate to kill him just to save his own skin.

“Are you sure there is no third option” Robbie asks as he doesn’t want to lose the person he loves.

“According to my uncle, no” Maggi answers.

Robbie begins to feel pain on his guts again and he hallucinates bleeding around the room. This time, the images lasts longer than it was before, and so did the pain. Maggi tries to bring Robbie back to him but it’s not working. It’s two timelines clashing and it’s getting worse. The hallucinations ended and Maggi wants to leave but Robbie pulls him back.

“Where are you going?” Robbie asks.

“I need to save you” Maggi answers. “I can’t bear to see you like this”.

“But I don’t want to loose you” Robbie says.

“Sadly another side of you says otherwise” Maggi replies.

“Maggi. He says we have 24 hours to ourselves. He knows he won’t hurt me if it means losing you early” Robbie says.

“But your alter ego will do whatever it takes to survive” Maggi says.

“Just one night… please” Robbie begs. “I want to be with you for one last time”.

Maggi sighs and returns to the bed with his husband and both sleep for one final time. During the middle of the night, Robbie was feeling pain once again, much more severe than it was before. This bothers Maggi too much that he secretly transformed into Sportacus, summons a rope and ties Robbie up. He grabs Robbie’s gun, left a note then beings to run off to the apartment rooftop to head to the rooftop of the Glaepur industries building. He deforms and begins to cry.

He looks at the town for one last time, seeing all the people he’ll save and the ones he won’t be able to. He sees the strip club that he used to work at and the apartment that his husband sleeps. He looks at his necklace, kissed the insignia and takes the necklace off and places it to the ground. Maggi walks at the edge, closes his eyes, holds the gun on his hands and points it at himself.

BANG!

The echoes of the gunshot can be heard throughout town and it woke Robbie up. The ropes vanish and sees Maggi not in the room. Robbie runs to the Glaepur industries building and sees the police surrounding the area, along with a few locals. Robbie goes closer and there lies a dead body of the man he once loves. Robbie uses his tech to fly himself to the rooftop and there lies the crystal of the elven heroes. Robbie tries to pick it up but a huge flash of light appeared, solidifying the timeline of Maggi’s wish and destroying the original simultaneously. 

Robbie feels his body and it’s like the shot never happened. The crystal vanishes into air and the necklace shatters into dust. Robbie falls on his knees and beings to cry. Maggi killed himself just to save him. He could have tried to find a third option but Dr Rotten wouldn’t let him do it.

“Maggi” Robbie cries. “Why?”

++++

Months have passed and Robbie was still lost and confused. He couldn’t focus and neither him or Dr Rotten interacted. The funeral was even harder since they were not even married for that long. It was a very short lived marriage. Robbie tries to take care of Maggi’s father just for closure, to learn more about the man he once loved but it wasn’t long till he passed away as well. Robbie travels to Iceland and tries to learn more of the elven culture that Auvrin cares so much about. Despite it all being very confidential, he knew Robbie was a good man and wouldn’t abuse the knowledge. Both he and Auvrin were upset on what just happened but it did. At least everyone got their happy ending.

But what about Maggi?

++++

Dr Rotten barely comes out to play as he’s also to blame to what just happened. But eventually, his devious schemes starts to come back bit by bit. Robbie eventually moves on and he and Dr Rotten were able to be more confident towards each others and both make a scene once or twice but this time, no super-elves to stop them. But during one of the schemes, in an attack in the local mall, Dr Rotten sees a woman who feared of him hurting her. Dr Rotten starts to get soft and Robbie came back. He promised her that he wouldn’t hurt her.

It took time but she was able to understand Robbie’s other personality and how it’s hard for him to control both sides. The two got married and Robbie smiled once more as it was time for him to live his life… and this time, much longer than it used to be.

++++

“Ok now” the nurse says. “Push”

The wife screams as Robbie supports her, despite her wanting to murder her husband due to the pain of childbirth. Soon, the baby is out and after being cleaned off, it was brought back to the wife’s arms. It was a girl.

“She’s so beautiful” Robbie says.

“Her name is Maggie” the wife says. “Is that ok?”

“It is” Robbie cries.

Robbie then gets the chance to hold her and a few seconds later, something begins to glow around her neck. A necklace with the 10 insignia on it. It’s wrap around her neck and she begins to play with it. Robbie holds it for a minute and realises why there hasn’t been another hero in ages. It’s his child that was next in line.

Robbie then hears a voice from someone he used to know.

“Hey Robbie. I’m sorry for what happened but I did this for you” Maggi says. “I guess I’m really bad with goodbyes and I’m also sorry it took this long to say it. Please take care of your daughter. I know she may not be the ideal enemy but try to be her ally… like you were to me. And whatever you do, don’t make that necklace crack”.

Robbie lets go of the necklace and begins to cry, with tears landing on his little girl’s face.

“Is everything alright there Glanni?” his wife asks.

“It’s all good” Robbie answers. “I just know our daughter will have a bright future ahead for her”.

Robbie looks at the girl one more time and brings her back to her mother.

++++

20 Years later – Dr Rotten’s lair

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Dr Rotten asks.

“I am father” Maggie answers. “Please, there are people I need to save so tell me, what extra gear do I need to bring”.

“Maggie, you’re fine with the gear your suit will give you. Just be confident and I know at some point, you will be ready to face me” Dr Rotten answers.

Maggie vouges her way to transform to her elven form and the suit is similar to Sportacus. The heroine leaves the lair and beings to save the people in the park from Dr Rotten’s machines with the same abilities of the Sportacus, except the town calls her Sportacette.

Dr Rotten watches his daughter stopping his evil robots causing more damage and he waits for that one day where she will finally face him and hopefully take him back to Maggi who’s probably waiting on the other side, probably in a different time.

Robbie sometimes wonder if he could sacrifice his daughter just to bring Maggi back but just seeing his daughter in action, she’s pretty much him. Strong and brave, yet sensitive at the same time. Someday, he will tell her that he knew the previous owner of the Sportacus power but for now, he has to live a double life with his daughter, but only this time, they both know.


End file.
